The great mix up
by Djinn Kai
Summary: Kai was an ordinary girl, until she signed on to some new weird game at school.Not knowing that the games were really challenges to the Digital World, Kai and her friends become the new Digidestines, but what happens when they bump in to the real ones?
1. Default Chapter

**Ch 1 The Beginning**

By: **Chiikai**

Edited by: **Yami Silverdramon**

"(Boy I'm going to be here all period doing these boring tutorials math tests.)" Angeline Orozco or Kai as she sometimes preferred to be called, stared at her the laptop and gave a nasty look at the test she was taking in her third period class. 

"Now class I want you to take some free time to use the computers. Go to my site where I have some more tests!" Mr.Cira said laughing.

Kai made a face of protest.Other students, such as Kathy & Raquel were looking at some of the music sites. Only Tim, Casey, and Alex were on the test, when..

"Hey Kai what are you doing?" she gasped, "Are you doing homework!" Eva asked.

Ever since Kai changed schools, she and Eva became good friends. Eva also was from another school, in fact the school she went to before Village Academy was were Kai's best friend was going to that very moment. That unfortunately, was another story.

Kai looked at her friend shocked, "Homework! Really Eva I thought that you knew me by now!" She said typing even more.

"Okay, don't make me tell Mr. Cira that you're looking at Porn again!" Eva joked while Kai turned red.

"For the last time that was an accident! I'm just writing to my love...you-know-who? Today I finally open his song it was soo thoughtful of him!" Kai said while grinning.

"What's the song? Let me guess...It was one of them digimon theme songs! Why do you like them anyway? It's not like they're real," Eva Laughed.

"Look I don't know if digimon are real! If they were I wouldn't tell you, just kidding anyways, for your information the song is was sunshine, and it was soo cute!" Kai said, now she was blushing. Eva rolled her eyes.

"Angeline Orozco and Eva Pinedo you're invited to a new game! Please meet at the multiple-choice room. Your destiny awaits," a voice called out from the computer.

"Ms. Orozco & Ms. Pinedo you better lower you volume or shutdown!" Mr.Cira said.

"Okay, When did the computer know our names?" Kai said rather nervous. Eva on the other hand, was not paying attention.

"Oh can I come! Wait, why I'm I asking you! I have to go. Um, Mr.Cira Kai and I are going to the girls restroom!" Eva said as she got up off her chair. "You know, I was wrong this school does have activities," as she pulled Kai from her seat. "Whoa! Hey be careful!" Kai yelled as she was pulled away.

**In the Hallway**

"Hey we've passed the girl's restroom, Eva aren't we going to the girl's restroom?" Kai asked. 

Eva stopped and stared at her friend. "Okay, then were are we going?" Kai asked once more, then again, she never did pay much attention to anything anyone ever said.

"Really Kai are you that deaf? You heard that message, as well as I. I don't know about you but I'm going to see my destiny!"Eva said as her brown curly hair would just go everywhere, which made her look older.

"(I wonder what kind of destiny the message was the computer talking about.. Oh man she's mad!)" Kai snapped out of her daydreaming.

"Um, I'll go too, but you know this kinda makes no sense! Besides, since when do we believe everything we hear! If I go to that room and I see a person with a crystal ball, someone's gonna get a nose breaking!" Kai said while making a fist. "Whatever," Eva replied.

They had only made their way through half of the hallway when suddenly a vortex appeared out of nowhere and sucked them in. They never had a chance.

**In the Digital World**

"Kai wake up! I think you might know this guy!" Eva yelled while pulling on Kai's hair. 

"But mama I don't want to go to school today I want to stay home and bake cookies with you!" Kai mumbled, unfortunately for the two of them, Kai had fallen on her head.

"Oh great! Kai! WAKE UP!!!" Eva shouted into Kai's ear. "What! Ow! My head! Kai rubbed the top of her head and looked up, only to be in for a surprise..

Seraphimon was standing in front of the two of them. "Oh you must be a digimon.... You know I did Imagine that I would see a digimon minutes before I died, wait, I WANT TO LIVE LONGER!!" Kai shouted.

Seraphimon stopped and gave two D-tectors to Eva and Kai. "Kai you're the digimon freak, what is this!" Eva whispered to Kai.

"Oh I get it you Seraphimon choose us to be digidestine, right? This is so great!" She looked around, "So where are our digimon?" Kai said with a very big grin on her face.

Both Seraphimon and Eva do that anime fall. "I'm sorry my children but you do not have digimon, instead you will turn into them."

Eva wondered what he was even talking about "Turning into digimon"

"Eva, powerful as the mighty winds, you are now the Legendary Warrior of Wind."

He turned and looked at Kai.

"And you Kai, your wisdom as never fail you, you will become the Legendary Warrior of the East Portal (Wisdom) I have given you both your spirits to help the digital World from being destroyed by Chaosmon. You will not be the only ones here that have been chosen.." Seraphimon said.

Kai made a face and sat down, "I knew that, I just don't like the idea of not having a digimon," she said as she pouted.

"Oh Kai put a lid on it!"Someone else called out.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Now who was that?

Why is Kai soo pistoff all a sudden and will she ever stay with her mom and bake cookies?

And what will Mr.Cira say about this?

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Yami Silverdramon**: You'll have to read the next chappie to find out because even I don't know what's gonna happen this is the best I could do seeing how Chiikai left me with such bad work to fix..

**Chiikai**: (evilish grin runs away) **:D :D :D **

**Yami Silverdramon:** Oh well since she's gone I'm stuck here with the closing (waves fist at computer screen) So umm **Review** please or I'll have ta suffer the cosequences.


	2. Dear Readers

Dear readers and crazy people that I happen to know in person (aka. My college and high school friends) I can't finish these fanfictions due to the following:

I lost the original papers

Don't remember what the story was about.

My grammar was so messed up back then that now I don't know what it is written in the papers that I do have.

Or I just don't want to remember the main character because I might have broken up with that person in real life.

If any one has any thoughts about this or really wants me to finish these poems or stories I would advise to email me or leave a review. If there are a lot of people I will work with what I have and write the story as much as I can to its original state.

Thank you

Kai


End file.
